jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Ship
The Pirate Ship is one of the activities in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Premise The player controls a ghostly galleon and sails around the world to battle enemy pirates and collect treasure. The player must follow the clue to where the buried treasure might be. Reading the book while on a specific country is useful, and if one of the facts matches the clue, the treasure is revealed. Each treasure chest is worth 250 points. If the ship runs out of food and supplies, the game is over. To prevent this from happening, the player must collect any food and supplies scattered around the map. Cannons can also be collected for fighting enemy pirate ships should the player run into any. It takes three hits to sink one ship, and, once accomplished, the player can take their food and cannons. Four chests must be dug up to complete the game. Description The activity begins in 'search mode'. The player must use geography clues to locate the countries that have buried treasure, and move the ship to the correct country and dig up the treasure. The arrow keys are used to move the ship, and the spacebar is used to dig for treasure. The player can learn more about a country by moving the ship over it and then clicking on the guide book. As the ship moves, the player's food and supplies gradually deplete, and the player must take care to not run out of food and supplies, since that causes the activity to end. There are food icons scattered around the map, and moving the ship over one of the food icons restores some. There are also cannon icons on the map that allow the player to collect cannons. These are used for when the player battles with enemy ghost ships. Enemy ghost ships move back and forth across the map. If the player's ship comes into contact with one of the enemy ships, the player enters 'battle mode'. In battle mode, the enemy ship and the player's ship attempt to sink each other with their cannons. The one who strikes first wins the round. The arrow keys are used to aim the cannon, and the spacebar is used to fire a cannonball. If the player wins, they collect the enemy ship's food and cannons to replenish their supplies. If the player loses, the enemy ships takes some of their food and cannons. There are four treasures that must be found, each worth 250 points. The game is won when all four are found and 1,000 points have been earned. Difficulty level differences More countries are highlighted on higher levels. Digital manual description Can you navigate the seas to find hidden treasures and riches beyond compare? You'll set out from shore with a limited amount of food and cannons. Don't use them all up before you reach your destination. You'll need the cannons to fight the ghost ships sailing on these waters. And you'll need the grub to feed your shipmates. Search Mode: *Read the scroll to get to your clue. Follow the hint to find the treasure. *To move your ship, use the arrow keys. Each move uses one bushel of food. *To get more grub move your ship over the food icons. *To get cannons move your ship over the cannon icons. *If your food count reaches zero, you're sunk. *If you'd like more information about any of the countries in your search for treasure, move your ship over a country and click on the guidebook at the top of the screen. *Remember that these treasures are hidden and buried! Once you've got the correct country, click on the shovel (or the spacebar) and start digging for the loot, matey. Battle Mode: *If an enemy ghost ship approaches, let the battle begin! Sink three ghost ships and capture their food and cannons before the enemy pirates sink you. *The enemy ship always has three cannons. The number of cannons you have is shown on the top of the screen. *If you win the battle by sinking the enemy ship, you'll get to capture the enemy's cannons and food! *If you lose, they capture your food and cannons. Sorry. Trivia *The same version has Zaire instead of Democratic Republic of the Congo. *The white ship is caught by a red ship on the map. *Pirates steal food and cannons. Gallery Screenshots Dock Entrance.png|The entrance to the Docks Treasure Trove Left.png Treasure Trove Right.png Dock Exit.png|The exit to the Docks 4h pirate ship activity.png|Search Mode 4h_pirate_ship_enemy.png|Battle Mode Spain riches found.png|Unearthing the treasure Videos JumpStart 4th Grade - Pirate Ship Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Geography Category:Activities that teach geography